The invention relates to transformers and particularly transformers and fuse blocks used in apparatus for supplying power to electric motor controls, hydraulic controls and pneumatic controls. Manufacturers of panel boards that include such apparatus must consider the labor required to assemble the panel, the space available on the panel, and the reliability of the equipment utilized.
Traditionally, fuse blocks and transformers have been individually mounted on such panels. These mounting arrangements utilize a substantial amount of panel space and result in the firm assembling the panel spending a substantial amount for assembly labor. In addition, the wires intermediate the transformer and the fuse block are exposed to damage due to negligence and thus may result in failure of the control system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that occupies less space on the panel than traditional arrangements.
It is another object of the invention to assist the firm assembling the panel boards or the control panels by providing apparatus which requires less time to assemble and require less labor expense. More specifically, it is an object that the panel manufacturer's cost and labor time be reduced by utilizing the economies of scale inherent in having a large number of such assemblies produced at a single location rather than the individual panel manufacturer installing and wiring a smaller number of individual transformers and fuse blocks.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will have wiring which is less vulnerable to damage and thus to provide an assembly that will have greater reliability.